villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Breadmaster
The Breadmaster is a recurring villain from the 1994 animated superhero parody TV series, The Tick. He is a brilliant baker and food scientist capable of amazing feats including presumably creating a living, butter-based underling named Buttery Pat. Due to his embittered past and elitist personality, he turned to a life of terrorism and crime. The Breadmaster wants to punish the United States baking industry and the society that it serves for producing mediocre products, which he personally elevates to the level of a crime. He has attacked the City on three separate occasions, at one point teaming up with fellow super villains Chairface Chippendale and El Seed in attempt to control Dinosaur Neil and control the City. Crimes committed In his first appearance in the series, "The Tick vs. The Breadmaster" , the Breadmaster starts his crime wave by planting rapidly expanding loaves of bread referred to as bread bombs throughout various locations in the city. The first bread bomb goes off in a super market at which Arthur and the Tick happen to be shopping. The Tick attempts to fight the explosion back, but is engulfed in the loaf, and struggles to fight against giving in to the pleasant soft and warm sensation that he refers to as the "rapture of the bread". The heroes are unable to stop the bomb from completely destroying the inside of the grocery store, though the Tick does manage to save a puppy from suffocating, and salvage a box of cotton swabs. The Tick samples a small piece of the massive loaf and admits that he finds it tasty. Soon after, another loaf detonates at the White Bread Baking factory, and the Tick and Arthur are not able to arrive in time, but do get a clue as to where the Breadmaster is striking next. The heroes go to the City Baking academy to warn the dean that the Breadmaster is planning to attack, and quickly the three rush to the cellar where they see one of the Breadmaster's patented bread bombs poised to "explode." The Tick, not knowing any other way to stop the bomb, eats it, and is forced to fight the expanding bread bomb downward into his stomach to begin digestion. The Breadmaster finally reveals his plans for the city, to create a giant self baking lemon souffle which will engulf the city, bringing delicious judgment upon the society that scorned him. The Breadmaster and Buttery Pat collect massive supplies of ingredients at the City surplus, but are fought off by the Tick an Arthur before he is able to receive the proper amount of sugar. Disappointed, but not dissuaded, the Breadmaster declares that he will create the souffle with or without sugar, and leaves the Tick in a race against the clock to stop the massive desert from destroying the city and its inhabitants. The Tick is forced to fire himself at the souffle as it rises from the Human Bullet's cannon, but at triple the charge that the Bullet uses to fire himself so that the blast creates a sonic boom. The souffle is burst by the sonic boom, and the Breadmaster is arrested. As the light chunks of souffle float to the ground, Tick samples and declares that it needs sugar. In "The Tick vs. Dot and Neil's Wedding", the Breadmaster is one part of a super villain trio, who plans to take control of Dinosaur Neil in his monster form via mind control. The Breadmaster's main role in the plan is to create an exploding wedding cake in order to distract the wedding party and allow the plan to be executed. The groom on the cake topper resembles the Breadmaster himself. Most of the action in this episode, however, is focused on the Tick fighting off the hired saboteur known only as the Indigestible Man, and allowing Neil to retain control over his own mind and revert to normal size so that he could be married to Arthur's sister, Dot. In his third and final appearance in the series "The Tick vs Europe", the Breadmaster faces off not against the Tick, but a German foreign exchange hero named Blitzen. Alongside Arthur, Blitzen has to fight a legion of gingerbread soldiers, whom Breadmaster has unleashed to dominate the City. Unlike the Tick, Blitzen sympathizes with the Breadmaster's dissatisfaction with United States baking standards, declaring that the last good bakery item that she consumed was at the airport when she was departing from Europe. Blitzen manages to distract the Breadmaster long enough to allow his army to go stale and be rendered immobile. No longer an even match for Blitzen, the Breadmaster is easily detained and arrested. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:The Tick Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Food Category:Elitist Category:Vengeful Category:Weaklings Category:Imprisoned Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Male